A Chain of Hearts
by Sugar Physco
Summary: Shinomori Aoshi, one of the leaders of Oniwabanshu Police force has gone undercover to protect. But when he ran into a certain weasel girl, insanity fled.


**Summary: **Shinomori Aoshi, one of the leaders of Oniwabanshu Police force has gone undercover to protect. But when he ran into a certain weasel girl, insanity fled.

-

Entry: **Aioya**

Aoshi walked down the hall of Phu Ba, the headquater, with one hand in his pocket while the other held a blue-ish folder. This was not a good way to start out his day. Damn it all, he didn't even get a taste of his green tea either! Why did Kenshin had to summon him now out of all the other days? He didn't even get a decent rest thanks to his last to minute accompany.

Knock. Knock.

"You don't have to knock." rang Himura Kenshin's voice as he opened the wooden door and let himself in.

Kenshin sat in his chair with his arms rested upon his desk as he took notice of his comrade deadpan state. Aoshi looked like he had been through a storm! He chuckled, reaching for his coffee.

Seated down in one of the two available chairs in front of Kenshin, a glare submerged. "Laughter does not supply you these days." He has no time for this. What was he, Kenshin's amusement?

Taking a sip of coffee before he answered with a sigh. "Right, always straight to the point." The redhead had to reframe himself from rolling his eyes. His friend needed to lightening up a little okay- A LOT! It was always work and no fun, no wonder most people who were his workers quited because of the high atmosphere that suffocated their surrounding air.

Aioshi tapped his index finger on his empty, opened folder, laying a-top Kenshin's desk, waiting for him to speak.

"Her name is Samauya Hika, age twenty-four, attends Suzume College, and daughter of Sahykou, founder of Jokima Fabric factory. We need you to go under as a distance relative in order to protect her from Naifu and Yuki. It seems that Enishi won't quit unless there is no more beat in that heart, which will be the end of this year." informed Kenshin, drinking another sip.

"I've totally forgot how cold you could be." commented Aioshi, disappearing behind wooden door. Battosai was back and it was just how he liked it too.

**c-o-s**

At the Aioya, a resturant, located in the center of Nagasaki was always busy when the clock stuck noon. Rumors spread like wild ducks, fleeing for their lives on why Aioya was so. It was true that they did have the best food for miles, but what really got it going was their hosts. Well acturally two girls, names Misao and Kaoru. They are the granddaughters of Okina or as everyone else called him; Jiya. Those two are related through Misao's mother and Kaoru's father. Yet one thing was for sure, if one saw them on the street, one will never be able to tell because of the small similarities and enormous differences.

"Jiya!" Omasu, Jiya's youngest niece, pulled him by the ear. "This is no time for daydreaming!" She shoved a phone in his hand. "Start working and stop looking!" There was no point in talking to this man, haven't she learn yet? When Jiya had his eyes on someone, cough: woman, there won't be anything that could stop him! Even though he is in his mid-fifty, he still looked healthy and quitely attractive, like a man in his mid-thirty.

"Right. Right. Omasu," The high spirit, not as high as someone else in that building, turned her head at him, questioning him. "I'm the elder, not you."

"Then please, Jiya; START ACTING YOUR OWN AGE!" She fled before he could phrase back. Yet in true, she really never wanted him to change, it was more funny this way.

"Misao, table nine need you!" yelled Okon, walking into the kichen.

"Yap. Tap. You made it sound like I'm a slut! What are we running, a motel for dirty boys!" Misao had had enough of ever male customer coming in here and raping her frame with their eyes. Why can't they do that to Okon or Omasu? Well for starter, Miss Misao, they were married. Those stupid, hungry males weren't that stupid! They don't want to face the wrath of angry husbands! Definately that will be a sight to see.

"We might as well run one, I swear you and Kaoru need males in your lives!" rambled on Okon, looming over the cook, she was in charge of the food being sever today beacuse the head chief has a fever.

"No we don't!" Two voices were combined, filling the hot, huge kitchen with their sources anger. Ah, this was just another normal day at the Aioya.

Yet that won't last long; a jet black hair guy, whom stood about 6'2 has entered the scene. Such terrible fate, why must the gods be so cruel? Or not...

"Here you go." Kaoru handed the dark hair stranger the menu over his shoulder as he sat down and she left without looking at his features. But if she had looked, he was dreassed all in black, the tight-tight clothes that showed off every expect of a man a woman could have dream of. Oh, the waist, that beauty must've been blind!

"Kaoru, where is Misao?" wailed one of their usual customer, obviously that has came from table number nine. How loyal; if Misao knew, she would have laughed.

"Sweetie, is she all you could ever think of? How about a little me sometime, ne?" Kaoru winked, by passing him. "She'll be right out." Well that was male, always wanting what didn't want them.

While commosion was being activated by those two, Aoshi sat with his back towards them, eyes scanning the menu and mind starting to wonder. This was no time to not minding his own bussiness. He was supposed to meet his client here, he wasn't on some kind of tour.

"Okay! Ahhhh!" The scream echoed through the thick metal doors, making the customers worried for they knew it all too well, it was Misao's. What on earth was going on in there? Worse; what was happenning to their poor cutie?

"HOT! HOT! Damn you, you've ruin me!" By this time every male, whom was without a wife had stood up. WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING TO THEIR PRETTY MISAO? RUIN HER? THAT ONE MUST DIE!

"Hahaha." sweet laghter ran through the heavy air, destroyed all tension. "Thanks. I needed that." Misao walked out with pink stained cheeks and a small pad and pen in hand. As she turned around she smiled neverously to her customers whom were staring at her. "NOTHING WAS GOING ON!" She looked down, as if in embrassment. "Stop thinking peverted thoughts. There were a bunch of people in there, okay."

Aoshi looked up, what was with this resturant and commosion? But when his eyes navigated to the spot where someone was a moment earlier, no one was there and people pretty much has settled themselves down. What a waist of time. What the heck was wrong with this resturant? Waiter, hello? Hungry paying customer here, starving himself to death. They really needed a lawsuit for weird resturant like this type.

"Ready to order?" whispered a voice by his left ear. He stiffed his mucles, but didn't move. The person behind him slowly came out from behind with her hands on her hips.

In slow motion Aoshi slapped his menu on the table. His eyes immediately gawked at the female's boobs, considering that was his eyes level because of sitting height. Her pointy chin and two light dimples upon her pale cheeks descended as his eyes submerged. Then, her babish nose and huge ocean eyes that were staring at him as if there was no tomorrow. But really, there wouldn't be one if one had already met him but he wasn't there the next day; poor pass by girls whom lerked for him. Tsk. Tsk.

Hmm... was that elevator music the building was playing? If not, then there why was some elevators being active? Now Misao wasn't one average woman but that didn't mean she wasn't looking, yet not as much. "So... Is that a to go?" Misao break his trance, like nothing had happened. Yet really, they weren't in bed nor any clothing were stripped... so litterally... yeah... everything was... Okay! So maybe this was not fine according to Misao white book. Usually she and the new male customer would have a fight by now. This was getting too serious. Was there a doc. in the house? Cutie Misao was loosing her grip!

He blinked, clearing his mind and tearing his eyes off the female. "Green Tea and Beef Noodle Combo." He handed her the menu, two pairs of ocean colors intersected, but no word was spoken after that as the lighter color left.

'Nice.' One exact thought came from two people whose backs were facing each other.

Moments later, or just a few seconds had passed? Aoshi wasn't paying attention. What a bad influence he was! Bad Aoshi, bad!

"Are you, Aoshi?" asked another female voice.

"Have a seat, Miss Hika." Aoshi stared at the female in front of him as she sat down and crossed her legs. Her outfit was pretty plain; a light blue shirt and a matching skirt. "I was surprise why you've choosen here, but I think I've change my mind." He smirked as a blush creep up her face.

"Why... umm... You see this is my friends' resturant and I always came here." she murmured. If this guy was supposed to be her body guard, she has no problem with this. "Did you order yet? Misao!" she yelled, waving her hand to catch her busy friend's attention.

"Coming, Nine Horns!" Misao instantly hovered over them with her daily smile and palms atop the table. "What happen to 'I'm on a male free diet'?" she whispered loud enough that everyone could hear.

"I'm her cousin." came his harsh tone. "Is this the one you keep telling me about, Ka-chan?" He winked at her but Misao didn't see it. Hika only nodded, hoping Misao would buy it.

"No WAY! You two look nothing alike! He's so HOT! I don't believe you!" she yelled, forgetting that he was there. Misao stared at Hika questionally, wondering what the girl was looking at. She turned, her face when sky high. "Hehe..." She scratched behind her neck with her 'I'm so embrassed' smile.

Aoshi didn't do anything but looked out the window, probably thought she was a lunatic. Oh well, no one said life was easy when you're a Misao. "So what can I get for you?"

"The usual. This is Aoshi, we're distant cousins, mind you. Beside I don't see you and Kaoru act anything alike, except when ya both went insane cuz some male pissed ya off." Hika giggled, tapping Aoshi arm lightly to get his attention. "This is my friend, Misao Makimachi, she had a high degree fever when she was little. Forgive her rudeness."

"Hey!" Her eyebrow furrowed. "I didn't have a high degree fever, Miss 'I'm aiming for every boy that isn't related to me!" By this time, Misao had already got her hands on Hika.

"What are we running, a resturant or what?" Kaoru came and pulled her beast turned cousin off her friend. "Misao was right, Hika. Stop picking on her because had a thing for tall dude!"

"KAORU KAMIYA, WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!" Misao yanked Kaoru's ponytail. "YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING, ARE YOU?"

"WH--" started Kaoru but she was cut off by Jiya pulling them apart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" It was time like these that Jiya was a good old man. "Kaoru, you like guys that adore you in every expect. Hika, you want guy who is good looking. Misao, you like guy with black hair, greenish-blue eyes, acting kind of mysterious, tall, handsome, and..." he stopped himself as he looked over Aoshi. "...well toned chest, just like you." He indicated Aoshi, turning Misao redder than a tomato.

"NICE GOING GRAMP! DID YOU READ SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT YOURS AGAIN?" She twisted his ears. "GOD, IT'S TIME LIKE THESE THAT MAKE ME REGRET WALKING THIS EARTH WITH MY SO CALLED FAMILY! STOP TRYING TO EMBRASS ME!" She fled like a pistol into the kitchen. Poor, poor Misao. It seemed like everyone was against her today.

Everyone busted out laughing, except Aoshi who just have a small grin. 'Interesting.' But that won't cover this topic for long.

**e-o-c**

**_Straighten out facts:_ **

Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its rightful onwer.

Plot was just a mix of imagination from a Wacko.

Chapter was not edited.


End file.
